Coisas rosas
by Rafa008
Summary: Morty, triste sem Jasmine, resolve ir até Goldenrod pegar um trem e ir atrás dela em Sinnoh. Mas acaba esbarrando com Whitney, fazia compras em seu dia de folga e resolve levar o loiro com ela para passear na cidade, para animar seu amigo. Morty acaba se deixando arrastar com ela e se surpreende ao ver o quão legal ela podia ser, apesar de futil. Música How to save a life.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal:** ResistanceShipper(Whitney & Morty).

**Música: **How to save a life-The Fray

**Resumo: **Songfic. Whitney encontra Morty em Goldenroad enquanto fazia compras.

**Coisas rosas**

_Primeiro, você diz que precisamos conversar_

_Ele anda, você diz: sente-se, isso é apenas uma conversa_

_Ele sorri cortês de volta pra você_

_Você o encara educadamente_

Aquela era uma tarde de domingo na cidade de Goldenrod, Johto. Morty, o líder de ginásio de Ecruteak, de cabelos loiros e olhos cinza estava andando na grande cidade comercial, penando nos últimos dias. Jasmine, a líder de ginásio de Olivine estava em Sinnoh, participando de Concursos para se tornar mais confiante e poderosa. Ela mandara uma carta para ele e para os outros lideres, contando que ela estava bem e que havia conhecido o líder de ginásio de lá, Volkner, e que haviam se tornado amigos, e aquela noticia deixou Morty triste pois ele sempre foi apaixonado por Jasmine, desde a conferencia no Índigo Plateau. Ele tinha uma pulseira dela e, com seus poderes mentais, ele conseguiu descobrir que ela ainda estava em Sinnoh.

Morty-Eu sinto sua falta Jasmine.

De repente alguma coisa rosa esbarrou nele e varias caixas rosas caíram ao redor deles.

Whitney-Wow, essa doeu!

Morty viu a lidere de ginásio daquela cidade e também atriz, com seus cabelos e olhos rosa, caída no chão. Ele a ajudou a se levantar.

Whitney-Morty!

E ela o abraçou.

Morty-Oi Whitney, o que você esta fazendo?

Whitney o soltou, ajuntando suas caixas rosas do chão.

Whitney-Bom, eu moro aqui, lembra? Hoje é meu dia de folga então eu fui ate o Departament Story comprar algumas coisas rosa, sorvete de morango, bonecas pokemon cor-de-rosa, cartas cor-de-rosa... Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

_Algum tipo de janela a sua direita_

_Enquanto ele vai para a esquerda você continua na direita_

_Entre as linhas do medo e da responsabilidade_

_E você começa a se perguntar porquê veio_

Morty-Hum, nada, apenas passeando...

Ela sorriu feliz.

Whitney-Sério? Então você pode me acompanhar. Eu estou indo comprar algumas coisas no Goldernroad Subway e depois, vou até a estação de Radio. Vamos!

Morty-Não, espere Whitney…!

Mas a garota não lhe deu ouvidos e lhe entregou suas sacolas para ele carregar. Ele suspirou, ele estava lá pensando em pegar o trem magnético para Kanto e de lá, um navio para Sinnoh. Mas agora ele estava indo acompanhar Whitney em uma tarde de compras. Eles estavam no Goldenroad Subway onde se podia compras varias coisas e tirar fotos.

Whitney-Ei Morty, vamos tirar uma foto vestidos de Rockets!

Morty cedeu e foi com a garota.

Fotografo-Então, vamos tirar uma foto como membros da equipe Rocket.

Whitney e Morty vestiram os uniformes, com seus pokemons, o Miltank, Cleffa e Igglybuff dela e o Misdreavus e Gastly dele. Eles tiraram à foto e Morty sorriu.

Morty pensando-_Bom, não é tão ruim andar com a Whitney, ela é divertida._

Whitney-Vamos comprar sorvete!

_Onde eu errei? eu perdi um amigo_

_Em algum lugar na amargura_

_Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda_

_Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?_

Morty-Ok.

Whitney então lhe deu um grande sorriso e os dois foram comprar sorvete.

Morty-Eu vou comprar para você. Qual você quer?

Whitney-Eu quero de morango com algumas amoras em cima.

Morty riu com a obsessão dela por rosa e foi ate o balcão comprar o sorvete dela e um de chocolate para ele. Eles conversaram sobre seus ginásios e pokemons e Morty descobriu que Whitney não era tão chata, ela podia ser divertida e doce. Após eles terminarem os sorvetes, eles fora até a estação de Radio onde ela iria encontrar sua amiga, a Dj Mary.

Dj Mary-Aqui é Mary, com Whitney e Morty. Que tal uma batalha pokémon para a audiência?

Morty-Por mim tudo bem.

Whitney-Então para mim também, vamos batalhar!

Morty-Vai Misdreavus!

Whitney-Vai Cleffa! Esteja preparado para ser derrotado pela melhor líder de ginásio de Johto! Use o Sweet Kiss!

_Deixe-o saber que você sabe mais_

_Porque no final você realmente sabe mais_

_Tente acabar com o tempo da defesa dele_

_Sem conceder inocência_

Morty-Vamos ver, Misdreavus use Psychic!

Dj Mary-A Cleffa de Whitney usou o Sweet Kiss mas foi interrompida pelo Psychic de Misdreavus!

A batalha estava animada e Morty venceu, com a vantagem entre tipo Normal e Fantasma. Whitney, como sempre, chorou ao perder a batalha, fazendo Morty rir com a expressão engraçada dela, encostando a cabeça rosa dela em seu peito. Quando ela o ouviu rir, ela sorriu.

Whitney-Eu fico feliz que você esteja melhor.

Morty olhou para ela, surpreso.

Morty-Como você sabia?

Whitney-Bom, isso é obvio, você gostava da Jasmine. Mas a vida continua. Você tem muitas outras coisas em sua vida: Seus pokemons, seu ginásio e seus amigos.

_Estabeleça a lista do que está errado_

_As coisas que você tem avisado-o esse tempo todo_

_E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça_

_E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça_

Morty-Wooh Whitney, ouvindo isso de você é quase impossível.

Whitney-Bom, eu não sou uma garota totalmente fútil, eu tenho um grande coração também!

Morty sorriu e beijou seus cabelos rosa.

Morty-Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa obrigado por me animar.

Ela tocou a mão dele e sorriu.

Whitney-Hihi, sempre.

_Onde eu errei? eu perdi um amigo_

_Em algum lugar na amargura_

_Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda_

_Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?_


End file.
